


“why are you crying?” “because, i love you.”

by nuyhe



Category: SaifahZon, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Soft sex, crying from overwhelming feeling of lovE, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuyhe/pseuds/nuyhe
Summary: The events that took place the night after Saifah and Zon performed will leave you in tears, but you’re not the only one.
Relationships: Saifah/Zon (Why R U?: The Series)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122
Collections: All





	“why are you crying?” “because, i love you.”

Putting his hands on either side of Zons head, Saifah gently rocks it side to side, “No more pain right? My best Zon.” Looking into each others eyes with soft smiles Zon replies, “Thank you so much... ai Sai” to which Saifah replies with a gentle, “mmm” with his hands still on the back of Zons neck and a small smile. “Why..are you so nice to me?”, Zon asks. Saifah lightly gulps at the question but he continues to look Zon in the eyes and smiles, “Because you already have my heart.” All Zon can do is grin at the answer he was given. There were no other words that needed to be spoken, Saifah slowly leans forward placing a soft kiss on Zons forehead. After pulling away, Sai is met with his soft gaze before Zon reaches to also put his hands behind Sai’s neck. Zon gently pulls Sai closer before kissing his nose and then begins placing their foreheads together. They look into each others eyes as Zon nuzzles his nose against Sai’s. Saifah slightly hesitates to lean in but after receiving no objections from Zon, he kisses him. Finally, Sai fulfilled what he’s been wanting to do for so long. He has tried before but from Zons reactions he knew Zon wasn’t ready, and he wanted to make sure he was ready on his own terms. 

After pulling away, they kept their hands cupping each others faces. They spend a couple seconds just looking at each other and smiling before Zon broke the peaceful silence, “Sai krub, can Zon spend the night with you na?” Sai chuckles at Zons soft tone and pats his head, “Krubb, my cute Zon.” Zon smiles happily and reaches for Sai’s hand, “Then..let’s go!” Hand in hand, they joyfully make their way towards the exit, not even bothering to say their farewells to their friends. 

Back at Saifah’s place, Zon is sat on his desk as Sai is in a chair in front of him. The room is filled with laughter as the two talk about how scared they were to perform just a few hours earlier. “Thank you again, for being with me”, Zon says as he gently rubs his fingers along Sai’s knuckles. Sai gives him a warm smile in return before standing up and rustling his hair, “You don’t need to thank me, remember what I told you? I’m yours.” Zon shyly smiles and looks down to avoid eye contact, Sai cups his face with one hand making him turn back to face him. Sai’s eyes were wide and doe like as he looked at Zon before gently kissing his lips. 

Zon reaches up wrapping his arms around his neck and with a little bit of hesitation, Sai slowly deepens the kiss. As the kiss got deeper, Zon feels Sai’s tongue glide across his bottom lip which makes him unexpectedly let out a soft noise. Sai pulls away, “Are you okay?” and Zon answers by nodding his head. To Zon, it felt weird, his lips were wet and it was odd. And even though he wasn’t particularly fond of the feeling, he still wanted more. After receiving an answer Sai replies, “Alright. But at any time, you can tell me to stop, okay?”, Zon nods once more and they continue to kiss. When Sai’s tongue appears again, all Zon can do is let out tiny noises and soft breathy moans. Saifah begins to get turned on by the noises which leads his hands to wonder. Sai slips his hand slightly under Zon’s shirt, just above the hem of his pants and pressing gently on his waist. But to Zon, it feels like it’s burning. 

Gaining more confidence, Saifah starts to kiss his neck. Zon is unsure of the feeling of Sai biting and sucking on his skin but he let it be because he’s curious and wants to experience it. He continues to breathe heavily until Sai stops and looks at him with big puppy eyes and softly says, “Do you want to undress yourself?” Zon doesn’t feel completely ready to be  _ that  _ vulnerable yet, which Saifah understands and decides to stay clothed too to make Zon feel comfortable. As they go back to kissing, Sai moves his hand upward and when Zon feels one of his nipples being touched he practically screams out of surprise. It feels weird but he sorta enjoys it, and it actually starts to tickle a little bit due to how soft Sai is being which makes Zon giggle into his kisses. 

After a few minutes, Zon can feel his nipples begin to get too sensitive. Saifah notices too as he can feel how hard Zon is since one of his legs is in between his. As they’re kissing, Sai shifts his hips which makes Zon start to moan softly into his mouth. Sai stops kissing him and in a soft voice asks, “Can I touch you, Zon?” Zon starts to get worried and answers, “I’ve never... touched myself..” Sai just smiles and replies, “That’s okay, may I?” Instead of answering, Zon rubs himself on Sai’s leg which Saifah takes as a yes and begins to rub Zon over his pants. Feeling too much, Zon starts to feel embarrassed from Saifah looking at him so he puts Sai’s head in his neck. 

Hearing Zon’s moans in his ear, Sai softly grinds onto Zon’s leg but doesn’t pay much attention as his focus is Zon. Zon can feel Saifah linger around the button and zipper of his pants so he whispers, “It’s okay, do it.” Saifah then gently undoes Zon’s pants and pulls it out. The overwhelming feeling of someone else touching him there makes Zon grip Sai’s shirt, pulling him closer. This action also made Sai rub harder onto Zon’s leg causing his knees to go weak which catches Zon’s attention. Zon looks at Saifah with glossy eyes, “Sai, I want..to do it to you too.” Saifah momentarily freezes at what he just heard, “Are you sure? You don’t have to-“ Zon cuts him off with a quick kiss before replying, “But I  want  to”, then reaches to undo Sai’s pants. 

He’s not sure what to do when he finally has it in his hands but Zon goes with the flow and reciprocates what Sai does to him. As things start to progress, Sai notices Zon losing rhythm and slowing down due to being overwhelmed with the feeling Sai is giving him. He decides to remove Zon’s hand and starts pumping with them both in one of his hands with the other on the back of Zon’s neck. Zon starts to get grabby and pull on Sai’s shirt which let’s Sai know that he’s close. With the feeling of euphoria and warmth beginning to rush over his body, Zon presses his forehead against Sai’s and breathlessly repeats Sai’s name. Equally as breathless Sai replies, “I know, I know”, before pressing their lips together. 

In a single motion, Zon and Saifah both release, one shortly after the other. They stay with their foreheads together for a moment as they try to catch their breath. When Sai finally looks at Zon, he sees tears rolling down his cheeks. Worried, Sai wipes them away and asks, “Are you okay? Was that okay? What’s wrong?” Zon smiles and softly laughs nodding his head, “It’s okay, I’m okay” while holding Sai’s face. Still confused, Sai replies, “Then.. why are you crying?” Zon looks him in the eyes as more tears start to fall, “Because, I love you.” Hearing Zon say those words makes him start to tear up. Zon playfully hits Sai’s shoulder, “Sai, why are  _ you  _ crying?” Between light sobs and laughter Sai manages to reply, “I love you too, Zon.” 

With them both crying and laughing, they give each other a few soft kisses. Saifah let’s Zon shower first as he cleans up and prepares comfortable clothes for when they’re done. As they lay in bed wrapped up in the blanket and each others arms, Zon starts to drift off to the sound of Sai’s heart beats. The last thing he hears is Sai’s soft gentle voice, “I love you, Zon. I love you so much.” And he felt it, he felt the overpowering love Sai had for him and he wanted Sai to know and feel the love he also had. He tries to say it back but all he could manage to get out is a quiet almost hum like, “....-ove you too—“, before falling into a deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my pal alex (@B4BYLWJ twt) he gave me permission to steal the concept and write my own au based on his own he had dmed me so i hope you like it uwu
> 
> also follow me on twt @tawanvkt


End file.
